


Home sheep home

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Dark, Drama, Gen, Injury, Post-Apocalypse, Rating: NC17, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: киберпанк-АУ на задание спецквеста ФБ-2016 http://i.imgur.com/f6cMTrR.png
Kudos: 2





	Home sheep home

**Author's Note:**

> мат, тяжкие телесные повреждения, опять мат, чисто спортивный, цинизм и снова мат. Мата очень много.

На морозе передатчик в левой руке барахлил и похрипывал.

— …около пят… ти, — проинформировал заикающийся голос куратора. — Пр…лать под…гу?

Офелия погладила приборную доску снегохода, попутно отметив, что датчики на среднем пальце, кажется, опять вышли из строя. Производители биопластиковых протезов обещают долговечную службу, но рассчитывать на них можно в той же степени, что и на тупых косоруких коллег, которых куратор предлагает в помощь.

— Обойдусь, — сказала Офелия, заводя снегоход. Наверняка ответ потонул в реве мотора.

С другой стороны, она ведь тоже не расслышала: пятнадцати? Пятидесяти?

Офелия ставила на второе: предлагать ей помощь в первом случае было попросту оскорбительно.

* * *

Зачерпнув пригоршню снега почище, Офелия вытерла забрызганное фиолетовой кровью лицо и сунула меч в петлю за спиной. Куратор говорил, что выбор традиционного оружия — огромного, в ее рост, клеймора — не лучший в заданных условиях боя, но кто там слушает этих кураторов? Правда, еще он говорил, что носить передатчик в левой руке выгоднее, потому что в бою противник всегда метит по ведущей правой и в случае ее потери пропадет всякий шанс связаться со штабом.

Офелии не нравилось, что здесь он оказался прав.

Наподдав с ноги по уродливой голове йома, она закатала рукав и сосредоточенно подышала на предплечье. Индикаторный огонек передатчика под кожей неуверенно мигнул синим и погас.

— Миссия в землях Альфонсо, скованных снегом и льдом, — самым официальным тоном отрапортовала Офелия, — выполнена. Возвращаюсь на базу. — И, не выдержав, рассмеялась, весело и торжествующе: — А йома было шестьдесят два.

* * *

Выход из системы, как обычно, сопровождался тошнотой и головокружением.

Офелия согнулась, свесив голову между колен, и попыталась дышать глубже.

— Блевота и обмороки — лучшие друзья виртуальщика, — прокомментировал оператор, потыкав ее в плечо чем-то пластиковым, холодным и влажным. Офелия от души понадеялась, что это бутылка воды, а не пальцы проклятого уебана, побывавшие бог знает где.

— Сейчас посмотрю на вашу рожу и точно облююсь, господин Даэ, — вежливо сообщила она, выпрямляясь и откидываясь на спинку кресла. Мир перед глазами все еще рассыпался на пиксели.

— Мелкая сучка, — отозвался Даэ ничуть не обиженно и вдруг, резко нагнувшись, с силой разжал ей челюсти и влил в рот воду. Офелия рефлекторно сглотнула, закашлялась, мотнула головой, и Даэ наконец ее отпустил. — Меньше тебя, что ли, станет, если хоть раз придержишь свой поганый язык?

— Куда меньше-то, — Офелия улыбнулась, облизала губы. — Спасибо, что бережете меня от обезвоживания, мой добрый господин.

Даэ наклонился к самому ее лицу, сверкая торчащими из изуродованной щеки зубами, и постучал по правому колену, как невропатолог-энтузиаст. Культя резко дернулась, выпрямляясь.

— Ну что ты, боец, — сказал он ласково, эдак по-отечески, — всегда есть куда меньше.

* * *

Голос у куратора был монотонный и пустой.

— В горячих песках Сутафа, — читал он, развернув перед собой голографическую проекцию экрана планшета («Старый стал, глаза подводят» — «Замени глаза!» — «Много ты понимаешь»), — в горячих, пустынных песках маленькая девочка обрела дом и подруг вместо тех, которых у нее отобрали йома. Новую семью…

— Нахуй, — Офелия зевнула, сдула упавшую на глаза прядь. — Почему там ничего не сказано о том, что маленькую девочку подключили к установке, чтобы отрабатывала протезы, ведь бесплатно только птички поют?

— Ты их хоть видела, тех птичек? — спросил куратор с чем-то вроде жалости.

— В горячих песках Сутафа, — ехидно ответила Офелия, скорчив самую зверскую рожу. — Ползают, гадкие такие.

— Это гадюки, дура. Змеи.

Офелия помолчала, обдумывая. Эти птички… змеи — они так интересно извивались, передвигаясь. Прямо как ее биопластиковый протез, когда она включала режим вибрации и крошила йома, как заправский блендер.

Змеящаяся Офелия. Наверняка это достаточно грозное прозвище.

— Ну, так чего там дальше про эту обласканную судьбой девочку?

— Да сдохла она в конечном итоге, — куратор раздраженно шлепнул планшет на пластиковый столик у койки и развернул проекцию так, чтобы Офелии было видно буквы. — Сама дочитаешь, управляется взглядом. Иногда на тебя нет просто никакого терпения.

* * *

Вообще-то Офелии нравились описания миссий. Они все были в таком выспренном стиле, как старые истории из школьной программы, отрывки из которых помещали в хрестоматии. Дальше хрестоматий Офелия, безусловно, не заглядывала, но братик хотел стать… да кто знает, каким-нибудь философом, наверное, и потому подчас читал ей вслух всякую белиберду из толстых — и к тому же бумажных, что за ветошь! — книг.

Однажды он заявил, что собирается изучать религии, и принялся рассказывать про Книгу Мертвых. Название было страшное и загадочное, потому Офелия слушала довольно внимательно. Она накрепко запомнила, что, умерев, попадаешь в некое промежуточное пространство, где самое важное — очень четко, твердо представить, кем хочешь стать в следующей жизни.

Офелия только об этом и думала, когда создавала аватар на установке. Белые волосы — как земли Альфонсо, скованные снегом и льдом. Белая униформа. Огромный меч.

Длинные ноги и сильные руки.

Куратор сказал: ты должна оставить в аватаре какое-нибудь напоминание о том, кто ты есть и откуда пришла, иначе забудешь и не вернешься. Многие потерялись в Виртуальности.

Так ее аватар лишился правой руки и получил биопластиковый протез.

Офелия не жалела. Это все равно четыре рабочих конечности — на четыре больше, чем было у нее наяву.

* * *

В горячих, пустынных песках Сутафа сегодня было на редкость людно.

— Мирия, Номер Семнадцать Организации, — представилась девушка в такой же белой, как у Офелии, униформе. Ее русые волосы были подстрижены вокруг лица небрежной «лесенкой», и Офелии захотелось немедленно проверить, в порядке ли собственная коса — а потом обкорнать неряху налысо.

— А я Хильда… — начала вторая, с прической, похожей на метлу, надетую на голову прутьями вниз.

— Мило, мило! — восторженно перебила Офелия, у которой не было ни малейшего желания слушать излияния двух пугал. Чего доброго, она сейчас назовет свой Номер — и окажется, что проще сразу убить, чем дождаться от нее помощи в бою. — «Пробудившаяся» поджидает вон за теми барханами. Если выживете, не потеряетесь по дороге домой?

«Метелка» фыркнула, и из ее ноздрей вырвался красный дым, едко пахнущий сероводородом.

— Ты уже «пробуждаешься»? — уточнила Офелия, берясь за рукоять меча. — Или у тебя просто нет вкуса в том, что касается бионических трансплантов?

Дым вырвался из ноздрей «метелки» повторно.

— Хильда, — рявкнула «лесенка», предупреждающе подняв левую руку. Офелия заметила индикатор передатчика, мигнувший под белым рукавом.

Вот сука! Транслирует весь их разговор своему куратору!

Офелия не любила, когда к игре добавляли новые правила. Основных было три: выполнить задание, не вредить неписям — то есть, разумеется, «мирному населению» — и не убивать соратников. Отчитываться о каждом шаге среди правил не было.

Нужны ли Организации бойцы, не способные чихнуть без ведома куратора?

Офелия не сомневалась.

* * *

— «Пробуждение», — нудил куратор, — выводит тебя из игры. Это необратимая поломка аватара, экспансия бионических деталей, чье самовоспроизведение и регенерация вышли из-под контроля. Биопластик поглощает естественную материю, сливается с ней, порождая нечто новое. Для поддержания жизни в этом чудовищном новообразовании нужна прорва энергии. Это ощущается как голод… ну, что еще?

Офелия еще раз дернула остатками плеча, довольная, что ее жест привлек внимание. В школе учили поднимать руку, и привычка никуда не делась.

— Вы говорите так, будто это все на самом деле. Но это же Виртуальность. Игра, которую мы тестируем для толстосумов.

Куратор помолчал, пожевал узкими бесцветными губами. Татуировки на щеках — от глаз к уголкам рта — пришли в движение, еще больше уродуя его и без того некрасивое тощее лицо.

— Игра — это хрупкий баланс между твоей верой в реальность происходящего и знанием, что происходящее нереально.

— Пиздец, — резюмировала Офелия, обдумав. — Вы хоть сами поняли, что сказали?

Куратор устало потер лоб.

— Детка, — сказал он проникновенно, — где ты, твою мать, набралась таких слов?

— Я выросла в приюте, — просияв, сообщила Офелия. — А потом там работала. Вы только прикиньте, что бы я тут устроила, будь у меня руки.

* * *

Братик любил повторять насчет птичек, когда она просила его о какой-нибудь услуге, хотя вряд ли сам понимал, о чем речь. В каких-то из его книг птички пели, и наверняка где-нибудь в обучающих файлах можно было найти записи их пения и изображения самих птиц, но по школьной программе дети такого не проходили. Зато Офелия четко знала, где в человеке расположены какие органы, почему реагируют щелочь с кислотой, какие механизмы задействованы в фильтрации воздуха и каковы основные архитектурные принципы подземного градостроения. Она сто раз говорила коменданту по хозяйственной части: опора в основном зале не внушает доверия. Ей уже двести лет, этой опоре. Там есть мемориальная табличка — еще металлическая. В учебниках пишут: срок эксплуатации — не более ста лет.

Комендант всякий раз давал ей затрещину и поучал: мелкая, это работает? Работает! Вот и не трогай!

Когда во время утренней «линейки» опора все-таки рухнула, стало не к кому подойти и напомнить: «Я же говорила».

Офелия решила, что если когда-нибудь выберется из этой глубокой зловонной жопы, то никому ничего говорить не станет. Либо делать самой, либо сваливать, пока не ебануло.

* * *

— И что ты устроила с Мирией? — Даэ заботливо потрогал ее лоб — и так дернул нейроштекер, вынимая его из разъема в затылке Офелии, что та зашипела сквозь зубы и затрясла головой. Вот же мудаковатый уродец. — Водички или сперва тазик?

Офелия прикрыла глаза и решила посчитать овечек — их она видела на миссии в западных землях. Даже спросила у неписи, нацепив свою самую любезную улыбку, что это за пушистая херня жрет траву на поляне (про траву она тогда уже знала). Непись мужского пола глянула на нее, как на ебнутую, и сообщила, заикаясь, что это «овцы, госпожа ведьма, они дают мясо и шерсть, а еще их можно считать перед сном».

Не то чтобы она что-то поняла, особенно насчет ведьмы, но на всякий случай скорчила такую рожу, чтобы непись, будь она живая, еще месяц ссалась в постель, вспоминая их сладкую встречу.

— Меня бесит фрагментарность восприятия, — сказала Офелия вместо ответа и открыла глаза. Все равно она не придумала, на какой из вопросов Даэ отвечать первым: мир сегодня непривычно быстро пришел в норму, а пить не хотелось. — При погружении. Одно я знаю как само собой разумеющееся, другого не знаю. Что за херня?

Даэ моргнул с искренним удивлением.

— Чем занят твой куратор, что ты до сих пор не врубаешься в элементарные вещи?

— Без понятия, мой добрый господин. Может, смотрит уголовно наказуемое порево с малолетками. Вы проверьте его планшетик, уж больно парень заводится с историй про маленькую девочку в пустынных песках Сутафа.

— Вот же сучка, — Даэ, кажется, восхитился. — Он, между прочим, искренне обеспокоен тем, что не всегда может удержаться в этических рамках, наставляя тебя.

Офелия почуяла, что разговор сворачивает не туда. Это часто случалось, когда приходилось что-то выспрашивать у Даэ. Он увиливал, заговаривал зубы, откровенно издевался.

Но сегодня в Виртуальности она отчекрыжила голову «пробудившейся» соратнице, — пусть даже «метелка» ей не нравилась, но все-таки! — чем чуть было не довела до «пробуждения» «лесенку». Разве такие вещи не делают игру намного веселее, а саму Офелию — безусловно полезной? Он будет ее слушать.

— Фрагментарность, мой добрый господин. Почему так? Поясните тупенькой зверюшке.

Даэ отсоединил датчик от ее бедра, подхватил Офелию на руки и устроил в кресле для транспортировки.

— Потому, овечка моя, — выпрямившись, сказал он и ехидно скривил жуткую харю, — что я, конечно, могу загрузить тебе в голову терабайты информации. Но если тот мир будет для тебя так же привычен и понятен, как этот, как ты различишь, который из них настоящий?

* * *

Даэ нашел ее в госпитале, где Офелия, прикованная к постели, исходила на дерьмо от злости. Братик, — дебил, идиот, кретин — мгновенно поняв, какой сейчас начнется ад, накрыл ее собственным телом и не дал сдохнуть. В итоге тщедушное тельце Офелии так-сяк подлатали, хотя селезенку и сколько-то метров кишок пришлось вырезать нахрен, а вот конечности оказались раздавлены бетонными плитами рухнувшего потолка. Почему ей не размозжило голову, Офелия была без понятия. Чем-то заслужила, наверное, такое наказание. Братик мог бы сказать, у какого бога и за какие грехи, только вот его самого пришлось с Офелии соскребать и соскабливать.

Ебаный обмудок.

Офелия крыла его всеми словами, какие только выучила от приютской шпаны, — мысленно, потому что изо рта торчал ворох трубок, поддерживающих в ней жизнь. Она пыталась вытолкнуть их языком, чтобы наконец-то сдохнуть, но хуй там.

Суки, суки, суки.

Офелия знала: чуть дать слабину, допустить хоть одну слезинку — и ей пиздец, тут же и сразу. Она просто не выдержит, она рехнется, как те дурочки, у которых не было самоотверженных братьев, готовых ценой своей жизни защитить от любой херни. А тех ведь всего лишь насиловали.

Словом, в один прекрасный день, как раз когда из-под нее вынимали утку, в палату зашел Даэ, страшный, как Четвертая мировая ядерная война, про которую они учили в школе. Офелия, голая, униженная, беспомощная, должно быть, посмотрела на него с таким ядовитым дружелюбием, что Даэ аж перекосило от счастья.

— Девочка, хочешь попробовать заработать на протезы?

Ему даже не пришлось заверять ее, что все абсолютно легально и никак не связано с проституцией. Офелия и на это бы согласилась.

* * *

— В теплых южных землях, — читал куратор, забавно шевеля татуировками на щеках, — в согретых солнцем виноградниках прячется древнее голодное зло, держащее в ужасе всю округу. Встреться с соратницей, отыщи чудовище и уничтожь его. Берешься?

Офелия задумчиво пососала трубку с питательным раствором, которым ее кормили, чтобы не слишком париться насчет сиделки. На вкус раствор был как… ну, как протеиновый коктейль. Все, что она пробовала в Виртуальности, было намного интереснее.

— Опять соратница, — сказала она недовольно и не вполне разборчиво. — Нахрен она мне сдалась?

— Всем нужно тренироваться убивать «пробудившихся», — терпеливо пояснил куратор. Офелия весело подумала, что понятия не имеет, как его зовут. Нет, безусловно, он когда-то говорил, но кому какое дело?

— Соглашусь, если переплетешь мне косу, — заявила она, выплюнув трубку прямо на постель. Несколько капель вытекли и запачкали покрывало, ну и невелика беда. — Обожаю, когда мне чешут волосы.

Когда он брал со столика пластиковый гребень, пальцы побелели от усилия.

Офелия подумала, что однажды куратор все-таки задушит ее или сломает ей шею. Это было бы досадно, учитывая, что срок контракта скоро истечет.

* * *

Даже если соратница хотела скрыть свое приближение, у нее ничего не вышло: сабатоны лязгали по мостовой так, что звук разносился в развалинах не хуже пожарной сирены. Этот элемент униформы казался Офелии идиотским, и она в самом начале заменила железные башмаки на удобные шнурованные ботинки до середины голени.

Сидя у разрушенного фонтана, поджав колено к подбородку, Офелия чуть повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на вновь прибывшую — и от неожиданности широко распахнула глаза. Заслушавшись впечатляющим грохотом железной обувки, Офелия пропустила звук других шагов — легких, еще почти детских.

Соратница вела с собой непись — мальчишку из «мирного населения».

Если Офелию еще не разбил склероз, такого в описании миссии не было.

— Ой, как мило! — она встала навстречу соратнице, стараясь не показывать, как ее раздражает быть не в курсе. — Это что за славное дополнение к заданию?

Прыгнув вперед — какое же все-таки у аватара приятное управление, и его расширенные физические возможности — единственное, в чем создатели отошли от реализма, — она оказалась у мальчишки прямо перед носом и ласково потрепала его по щеке.

Соратница — довольно аккуратное каре, бесстрастное лицо — ощутимо напряглась.

— Меня зовут Клэр. Мой Номер Сорок Семь. Мальчик со мной.

Не то чтобы правила запрещали разговаривать о реале в игре, но это было как-то не принято: в конце концов, какая радость от пребывания в Виртуальности, если начинать обсуждать то, что происходит по ту сторону? Не вполне уверенная, как поступить, Офелия еще раз окинула взглядом эту Клэр и наконец поняла, что, кроме неписи, так ее удивило: на Клэр не было ни единого маячка. Абсолютно белый костюм, чертовы сабатоны, черный нагрудник, дефолтный клеймор.

Если еще и…

Офелия мигом оказалась за спиной у Клэр, зажала ее горло предплечьем протеза и сунула другую руку соратнице за пазуху.

— Не трогай ее, не смей! — истошно завопила непись, сжимая кулаки.

— Лаки, назад! — прохрипела Клэр.

— Ты ему еще и имя дала?

Пальцы Офелии нащупали грубый шов на горле, уходящий ниже — между ключиц, между грудей, на живот. Из чисто исследовательского интереса Офелия ковырнула под стежки — Клэр зашипела, на пальцах осталось липкое и влажное. Вынув руку, Офелия слизнула кровь — проработано было потрясающе: соленая, с чуть гниловатым привкусом, который, по игровой легенде, присущ полукровкам.

Шов тоже был из игровой легенды, только никто из игроков не оставлял отметину на аватаре ввиду отсутствия необходимости раздеваться и ее демонстрировать.

Офелия оттолкнула Клэр, тут же потерявшую равновесие — ну что за убожество! — и активировала передатчик.

— Куратор, прием, как там тебя! Тут признаки полного погружения! Подтверди!

Долгую секунду передатчик молчал, а потом скрипнул и ответил недовольным голосом Даэ:

— Подтверждаю, Номер Четыре. Объект потерян.

Объект, подумала Офелия, ну нихрена себе, даже не стесняется.

— Мои действия?

— По стандартному протоколу.

Клэр хлопала глазами, пытаясь тактически отступить к своему мальчишке, чтобы прикрыть его собой.

— Извини, так не пойдет, — сказала Офелия почти с сожалением и вынула меч. — От тебя разит «пробуждением».

И, поскольку характер ее аватара был прописан как «ебанутая сука, помешанная на убийствах и обожающая порезвиться», сперва она отрубила Клэр ноги.

* * *

На самом деле, наставления Даэ и куратора Офелия помнила назубок: только полные ушлепки станут пропускать мимо ушей то, что поможет выжить.

Есть правила для игры — и правила, соблюдение которых позволяет к ней приступить.

Например, стандартный набор инструментов интерфейса. Создавая аватар, ими можно пользоваться в определенных вариациях, взяв болванку — блондинку в униформе определенного фасона. Оттенки волос могли варьироваться в некоторых пределах, но то, что они оставались светлыми, было обязательным, как и наличие униформы: так соигроки отличали друг друга от игровых элементов — неписей из «мирного населения». Неписи были в меру туповаты и выполняли ограниченный набор функций. До того разговора об овцах, который она вообще затеяла шутки ради, Офелия не представляла себе, что с ними можно взаимодействовать на проблемном уровне.

Большинство игроков выбирало белую форму — вероятно, хорошо представляло себе, насколько смешно будет выглядеть блондинка с мечом и в зеленом или оранжевом трико. Но, насколько знала Офелия, Номера Один и Два, лучшие игроки в иерархии, носили черное. «Как лучшие кролики „Плейбоя“», — шутил Даэ.

Офелия нихрена не понимала, о чем он. Вот что она уяснила твердо: для погружения лучше всего подходит нервная система молодой женщины. Лабильная психика, сказал Даэ. Приспособляемость. Ты будешь играть — а мы будем снимать твои показатели. Под землей не так много развлечений: потрахаться, поработать и подставить ближнего. В конечном итоге мы сделаем игру пригодной для всех и поднимем хуеву кучу бабла.

Но пока что нельзя. Некоторые теряются в игре — и, как следствие, превращаются в овощи в реале. Потому нужен обязательный маячок. Нельзя брать «пустую» болванку, в ней должно быть что-то свое: красный пар из ноздрей, протез, цветные татуировки. Что угодно, напоминающее о нереальности происходящего, что-то, не подходящее к этой условно средневековой локации.

Потому что игра была проработана слишком уж охуительно: с жарой, холодом, потом, кровью, физиологическими отправлениями и возможностью свихнуться, если забудешь, что все это — симбиоз безупречного программирования и твоей же буйной фантазии.

Сперва ты увязаешь в ней, как муха в меду, привязываешься к бог знает каким неписям или бабам-соратницам, которых в реальной жизни ни разу не видела, а потом что-то выводит тебя из равновесия — и будьте любезны получить результат: аватар потерян, его спидарасило рехнувшимся сознанием, а тебе самой остается только пускать слюни до конца своих дней, веря, что ты все еще в игре.

Единственный способ попытаться вернуть игрока в реал — уничтожить «пробудившийся» аватар и таким образом завершить миссию.

По крайней мере так говорил Даэ.

* * *

Пока Клэр возилась со своими ноженьками, пытаясь настроить биопластик на регенерацию, из развалин вылезла «пробудившаяся».

То есть, конечно, была она в виде вполне человеческом, непись даже поверила, но Офелия-то завалила этих тварей будь здоров. Иногда она задавалась вопросом, сколько же народу рекрутировал Даэ в свою программу, но быстро теряла интерес: не ее ума дело. Что осталось в ней целого — целее будет.

— Беги, спасайся, она сумасшедшая! — разоралась непись Лаки, махая руками на Офелию.

— Как любопытно, — темноволосая тщедушная девчушка склонила голову набок. — Кто же из вас вкуснее?

Непись так и подавилась своими воплями, а Клэр зашипела, и обрубки ее ног засветились ярче: бионика раскалилась, тепло не успевает отводиться. Ей, должно быть, ужасно больно. По игровой легенде это называлось «выпускать силу йома».

— Давай проверим! — жизнерадостно предложила Офелия, обращаясь к «пробудившейся».

— Давай, — согласилась девчушка и принялась трансформироваться.

Подалась вниз челюсть, обнажая ряд огромных клыков, вытянулась матово поблескивающая на солнце, будто влажная, шея. Руки, длинные и когтистые, скрежетнули по остаткам мостовой, опускаясь вдоль бесформенного тела.

Кратковременный рост синтетических клеток. Чем больше тело — тем больше энергозатраты.

Чудовище изогнуло шею, и у самого лица Офелии оказалась здоровенная зубастая рожа, обрамленная щупальцами, напоминающими волосы.

— Обед? — игриво спросила «пробудившаяся», изогнув бровь размером с боевой лук.

— Знаешь, что меня больше всего забавляет? — в тон ответила Офелия, даже не делая попытки дотронуться до рукояти меча. — Звук, с которым вы меняете форму. Совершенно уморительный.

— Какой? — озадачилось чудище.

— Давай! — рявкнула Клэр у Офелии за спиной.

Надо же, как быстро она справилась с задачей. Судя по лязгу сабатонов, полностью погрузившаяся соратница уже вовсю улепетывала со своим мальчишкой на ручках.

Кто же так воюет?

Ладно, сперва миссия.

Офелия оказалась на загривке у «пробудившейся» раньше, чем та успела повторить вопрос.

Голова шлепнула щупальцами-волосами по брусчатке, кося на Офелию мертвыми удивленными глазами.

— Вот такой вот звук, — охотно пояснила Офелия, спрыгнув с махины, когда обезглавленный труп накренился и начал падать. — Сляк. Сляк-сляк.

* * *

Даэ вообще много чего говорил. Редкий пиздюк — только бы кто слушал.

Все, что он рассказывал, Офелия запоминала — и делила на три.

Например, он заливал, что выход из Виртуальности после «пробуждения» аватара — процедура хоть и болезненная, но рутинная. Правда, потом вернуться в Виртуальность уже нельзя: сознание больше не обмануть.

Но однажды у Офелии в комнате убирала до неприличия словоохотливая тетушка, и она всю дорогу охала да причитала, как трагично и неправильно, когда молодыми непонятно зачем умирают девки, которым еще рожать и рожать, вот как эта Зена, боже, какая молоденькая-то.

Офелия прикинулась ветошью и дослушала всю душещипательную тираду до конца, выяснив, что Зена умерла прошлой ночью в своей постели, вроде уснула и не проснулась.

История была чертовски занимательная, учитывая, что вчера Офелия размазала «пробудившуюся» форму этой самой Зены по крепостной стене Лидо — легендарного города блядей, кидал и карманников.

Надо же, они даже тушку до постели дотащили для правдоподобности, озорники.

А Даэ продолжал гнать про рутинную процедуру и выходное пособие.

Правда, он всегда уточнял, что, хоть Офелия особенная деточка, выходного пособия все равно не хватит на хорошие протезы, так что пусть даже не думает «пробуждаться», маленькая сучка.

Офелия и не думала. Сляк-сляк, а потом тебя уложит клеймором какое-нибудь тщедушное недоразумение? Нахуй надо.

* * *

Ручеек журчал тихо, душевно так. В листве пели птички (теперь-то Офелия была в курсе), сама листва под порывами ветра негромко шуршала, и сквозь нее пробивались косые зеленоватые лучи.

На фоне этого милого сердцу пейзажа сабатоны Клэр грохотали особенно уебищно.

Офелия догнала ее уже второй раз — после того, как «соратница» прыгнула в реку, сжимая в зубах свою отрубленную правую руку. Спору нет, Офелия ее прекрасно понимала: будь ее воля, она бы тоже ни за что не рассталась ни с одной конечностью, но палево было стопроцентное.

Тому, кто собрался помирать, уже не до ручек-ножек.

Когда Офелия, включив режим вибрации, рубила ее руку в протеиновую массу, глаза у Клэр были отчаянные.

— Нет, ты правда веришь, что все это настоящее? — становилось ужасно скучно. — Спору нет, вокруг красота и благодать, но ведь это все конструкт. Верхний мир выжгло ядерной войной несколько сотен лет назад, иначе с чего нам сидеть под землей? Этого всего нет!

Клэр тяжело дышала, зажимая срез на плече. Ни тени понимания. Она думает, что Офелия спятила.

— Ладно, — Офелия усилила вибрацию и решила, что пора бы доложить об успешно выполненном дополнительном задании.

И тут ее сбили с ног несколько хлестких ударов. Они оставили прорехи в униформе и неглубокие, но мгновенно закровоточившие раны на ногах и левой руке. Офелия попыталась вскочить, но новые удары обрушились на спину, на бедра, оцарапали щеки.

— Что это? Что это, еб твою мать? — выходя из образа, заорала Офелия и получила еще несколько порезов.

Клэр наконец закатила глаза и рухнула лицом вниз. Офелии раньше не приходилось видеть, чтобы кто-нибудь из игроков терял сознание в Виртуальности.

Еще удар, еще, еще.

Нападавшего не было видно.

* * *

— И тогда Номер Один, Тереза Слабая Улыбка, дезертир и преступница, была убита Номером Два, Присциллой. Присцилла пробудилась и убила также Номера Четыре и Пять, Софию и Ноэль. Тело Илены Быстрый Меч, Номера Три, найдено не было. На месте боя осталась только ее рука… Ты запоминаешь?

Офелия зевнула и поерзала на постели.

— На кой-хрен мне вся эта муть?

Куратор выключил планшет, трехмерная модель упомянутого боя сжалась в белую точку и погасла.

— Это не муть, а игровая легенда. Верить, чтобы управлять автаром. Не верить, чтобы не погрузиться безвозвратно.

Офелия облизнула губы, поцокала языком.

— Как с моей рукой в игре. По легенде я потеряла ее в бою. На деле это маяк.

Куратор одобрительно кивнул:

— Вроде того. Дальше?

— Да что там дальше-то? — Офелия зевнула. — Съебала ваша Илена. Дезертировала.

И этот тюфяк, этот татуированный для понту мямля, из которого она всю дорогу вила веревки, рявкнул так, что подпрыгнула бутылка с водой на столике:

— Это невозможно, так и запомни. Ясно тебе?

— Да ясно, ясно, — удивленно протянула Офелия и закрыла глаза, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — Дай поспать, зануда.

* * *

Тонкокостное, надменное лицо. Гладко зачесанные серебристые волосы, почти такие же, как у самой Офелии. Черная кожаная одежда на ремешках и пряжках. Плащ.

Снизу рассматривать было неудобно. К тому же болело все тело — изрезанное, кровоточащее. Офелия чувствовала, что наниты уже взялись за регенерацию, но нужно было сосредоточиться на том, чтобы они не перебрали с темпом, иначе «пробуждения» не миновать.

— Опять погруженная, что ли? — спросила Офелия, чтобы потянуть время. Впрочем, если бы эта чудовищно сильная баба (да как вообще кто-то, кроме первых Номеров, может быть сильнее нее, Офелии?) хотела ее убить, вероятно, уже убила бы.

— Бедняга, — уронила женщина с неподдельной жалостью. — На что тебя купили?

Офелия едва удержалась, чтобы не ответить: кто купил-то, дура ты убогая? Двоичный код?

— Тут, видишь ли, у всех своя беда. Сиротки, калеки, матери-одиночки и прочие никому не нужные… категории населения.

Офелия моргнула и уставилась на женщину во все глаза. Категории? Населения? Так она о реале, о том, как Офелия попала к Даэ?

Нихрена она не погруженная!

Офелия еще раз присмотрела к узкому длинному лицу, представила на женщине белую униформу вместо этой черной порнографии — и узнала.

«Илена! Быстрый, блядь, Меч!»

И прикусила язык. Нельзя подавать виду: кто знает, что у этой Илены на уме.

— Давай, я объясню тебе, что к чему, а ты решишь, как поступить? — предложила женщина. Офелия привстала на локтях — и тут же получила три обидных пореза на щеках.

Хотелось заскулить от досады.

— Ну, валяй, — сказала Офелия, постаравшись выжать из себя все ехидство, на которое была способна. — Поработай говорящей головой.

— Серьезно? Дитя, ты меня удивляешь.

Нихуя себе, подумала Офелия. Дитя.

— Чем это, тетушка? — спросила она, кривляясь.

Эта сука иссекла ей из предплечья передатчик. Вырезала, тварь.

Илена проигнорировала ужимки:

— Ты не знаешь, где у тебя разъем для обмена данными?

— Э-э?.. Ай!

Оказалось, что разъем в затылке — там же, где в реале входное отверстие под нейроштекер.

И что принудительный информационный коннект — это просто пиздец.

* * *

Даэ «включал» лектора при всякой удобной и неудобной возможности. Только переставал унижать и подъебывать — и тут же становился за воображаемую кафедру.

А вообще говоря, у него и совмещать получалось вполне себе нормально.

Сегодня, однако, Даэ расплывался перед глазами и нес какую-то ахинею: должно быть, после сеанса в Виртуальности Офелии вкололи что-то убойное.

…или она перебрала на празднике Солнцеворота в Даби и пустила алкоголь в кровь?

Она мотнула головой и попыталась сосредоточиться на том, о чем вещает господин и повелитель.

— Мир взаправду стоит на трех китах, — размеренно излагал Даэ, иногда указывая на потолок протезом указательного пальца. — Трех огромных китах, плавающих в океане лжи.

Океан Офелия видела в игре. Бескрайний и синий, он показался ей совершенно нереалистичным.

Насчет китов она затруднялась.

— Первый кит, — продолжал Даэ, — иерархия. Подавляй слабых, пробирайся к вершине. Закрепись и спихивай вниз тех, кто ползет за тобой. Если дать всем по потребностям, потребностей не останется. Незачем работать — нет прогресса. Не нужно мучительно выживать — появляется слишком много времени. Много свободного времени — много мыслей. Слишком много мыслей — это бунт. Иерархия рушится, выстраивается новая, и все повторяется сначала. И чем дольше первый кит остается на плаву, тем сильнее будет шторм.

Красиво завернул, подумала Офелия. Понять бы насчет кита.

И почесала нос.

— Второй кит, — Даэ постучал пальцем по открытой ладони, — тайна. Если каждый знает обо всем, откуда взяться страху? Если нет страха, нет власти. Распространяй сплетни, плоди слухи и версии, никогда не давай полных ответов. Те, кто много знают, начинают думать. Где много мыслей — там бунт. Но чем больше тайна, тем сильнее будет шторм, когда она вскроется.

Офелия зевнула, прикрыла рот правой ладонью — и замерла, уставившись на свои розовенькие, мягонькие, явно живые пальцы.

— И третий кит, — сказал Даэ в оглушительной тишине, — это знание. Знание о чем-то, о чем другим знать не положено. На самом деле, этот кит самый большой и важный. Если бы все знали, что мы ушли под землю не из-за войны, а из-за вируса йома, что тела тех, кто остался на поверхности и погрузился в темные века, в основном приспособились подавлять симптомы, но все равно носят его в себе — разве не захотели бы отчаянные смельчаки вылезти наружу и попытать счастья? Бесконечные ресурсы верхней земли обеспечили бы им власть над нами. И пусть бы кто-то стал йома, а кого-то йома съели — разве место наверху иерархии не стоит того, чтобы попытаться?

Офелия медленно встала с рабочего кресла, отвела в сторону длинную ногу, затянутую в белые форменные штаны. С наслаждением лязгнула сабатоном. Сжала и разжала кулаки.

Даэ, и без того не слишком четкий, расплылся окончательно, и на его месте появилась Илена — бледная и спокойная, без тени эмоций на скуластом лице.

— Нет никакой игры. Есть техника загрузки сознания в искусственное тело, которому не страшен вирус. Наша задача — зачистить верхнюю землю для Даэ и его покровителей. Сперва от йома. Потом от людей. Ты никогда не думала, почему их данные по миссиям так редко бывают точны? Зачем нужен передатчик, когда можно просто просмотреть геймплей? Все дело в том, что изображения на экране попросту нет. У них очень мало камер, чтобы за нами подсматривать, и те еле работают. Почему нельзя после окончания миссии просто бросить аватар, почему всегда нужно возвращаться на базу?

Лицо Илены снова стало ехидной обгоревшей харей Даэ, подмигнуло целым глазом и сказало:

— Ну, дошло, овечка?

* * *

Рожа, отразившая в глади озера, была огромной, зубастой и стремной, но, безусловно, напоминала лицо Офелии.

— Да как же это? — горько спросил широкий тонкогубый рот. — Да кто ж это такой?

Офелия вцепилась когтистыми лапами себе в волосы-щупальца — отражение повторило ее жест, по воде пошла рябь от длинного змеиного хвоста, изогнувшегося на дне, — и, запрокинув голову, завыла.

Кажется, жопа, в которой она очутилась, только что стала просто бездонной.

Мир, которым грезил братик — вот он, а она понятия не имела! Он мог бы попытать счастья! Они оба могли бы! Он бы мог выжить, если бы только они знали правду!

Офелия каталась по берегу, билась чешуйчатыми боками о стволы деревьев, скребла когтями по земле, вспарывая ее, как животы йома.

Суки! Твари! Сволочи!

Кусты трещали, когда Офелия молотила по ним хвостом, острые обломки веток тыкались в чудовищный голый торс. Больше всего ей хотелось вот так вот влепить по Илене, чтобы мокрого места не осталось, а еще по Клэр, потому что они были во всем виноваты. Они, и Даэ, и мудак-куратор, и весь мир, и…

До Офелии дошло, еще как дошло.

Чем бы ни был этот самый кит, она только что навернулась с него прямо в океан лжи.

И захлебнулась.

* * *

К тому времени, как Клэр показалась у озера, Офелия немного успокоилась. Было ясно, как погожий рабонский денек или таблица умножения, что в таком измененном, изувеченном мутацией теле ей ни за что не повторить фокус Илены с дезертирством. Разумеется, Офелия могла бы уползти и славно порезвиться на просторе, давя, кромсая и запихивая в пасть «мирное население» — переносить голод становилось все труднее, — но рано или поздно за ней пришлют бывшую соратницу. Скорее всего, кого-нибудь повыше рангом. И кто даст гарантию, что первые Номера в иерархии не пустят ее блестящую чешую на праздничное конфетти?

Вариантов было не так уж много. Собственно, единственный вменяемый Илена насильно загрузила Офелии в голову вместе с прочими шумными потоками травмирующей информации.

Офелия не собиралась возвращаться в свой жалкий обрубок, чтобы умереть.

Аватары — искусственные «пустые» тела. Можно захватить чужой. Разъем для коннекта — на затылке.

— Если сможешь прорубить себе дорогу через мое тело, будем считать, что ты победила.

Клэр сжала красивую чужую руку на рукояти клеймора. Надо же, какая эта Илена самоотверженная — неужто бегает там теперь совсем без ручек, жалкая, уязвимая? Что она знает, чего не знает Офелия, что идет на такие жертвы?

Неважно. Океан лжи не вычерпать и не выпить. Нужна лодка, хотя бы и чужая, раз свою собственную она так бездарно проебала.

Клэр пыхтела, жилы на ее висках уродливо надувались под бледной кожей, и затянутая в черное рука мелькала с невообразимой скоростью, сокрушая изгибы то ли рыбьей, то ли змеиной плоти, крошащейся, будто камень. Офелии почти не было больно.

* * *

В общих чертах она представляла себе механизм переноса, но для подстраховки решила дать Клэр уничтожить почти все свое чудовищное тело — чтобы из него хотелось уйти. В конце концов, всегда оставалась возможность убить дурочку в последний момент, если сознание не зацепится в новом вместилище.

Сознание — тот же двоичный код, а в кончиках пальцев — нейроконтакты.

Офелия приобняла Клэр за затылок и осторожно нащупала разъем.

Только не дать слабину. Ни единого сомнения.

Даэ был прав: всегда может быть еще меньше.

Но пусть останется хоть что-то.


End file.
